Breaking Me
by BostonKid101
Summary: We follow Geoff as Bridgette leaves him for Alejandro and how he struggles to find a way to remain cool without his beach blonde babe.


**Dear readers, if you happen to be in my Total Drama The Mix, then I tell you now it's being worked on and the reason for it taking so long is I'm trying to fit 2 chapters into 1, which probably won't work out so expect to see it in 1-2 weeks :D**

**Anyway, This story is going to be about Geoff, I don't see many ones on him so I thought I it would be a nice change from going on fanfiction and seeing "CourtneyXDuncan" and "DuncanXGwen" stories all the time.**

**Yes I am sort of making Bridgette a tiny antagonist right now but more will be explained in the future. **

**The story is about Geoff and how he goes on without his favorite Beach Babe to comfort him.**

**I know I make Geoff seem a bit more intelligent then he is on the show, but it makes him easier to write. **

**If you like the idea then send in a review, got a suggestion? Send it in, though I can not promise it that it'll be granted. **

**I know this first chapter may seem a bit short but thats just because I want to see if enough people like it to actually try hard on it. **

**Type in tyler in your review so I know you actually read this, it'll make me like you more. **

**IF you want to know who shall be focused on in this story, mainly Geoff, Harold, Trent, Noah for guys, and Izzy, Beth, Courtney (Only because she can help Geoff through the tough time, I mean she has been cheated on too.) and lastly Heather for girls.**

**WARNING: Major Gwen-Duncan Bashing. Duncan gets way to much screen time and really sets a bad example for children, and he broke Courtneys heart by cheating on her. (I don't frankly like Courtney, but I feel sympathy towards her.)**

**Now START THE STORY AFTER THIS RIDICULOUSLY LONG AUTHORS NOTE! **

I watch her walk out... just walk out of my life. After all we shared... After all I did for her... She just... Leaves...

Her blonde hair bounces up and down as she walks past my window, with a smile... a smile... Apparently she doesn't even feel bad for breaking my heart... _BREAKING ME._

She gets on her phone as she gets into her light blue convertible BMW... Most likely to talk to "Alejandro"... I knew she was having an affair with him... I told myself it wasn't true, that she would never do that... but deep inside of me I knewit was_ TRUE_...

I sit in my orange futon, stare at the pictures around me, of... _HER_... Us, together... Having the time of our lives... or my life at least. I pick up a certain picture. It was when we went to the fair, I won her a gigantic dolphin... She loved it... She loved _ME._... Or I thought she did anyway... But I was _WRONG. _

I watch from the couch as she drives away... Leaving me _ALONE... SAD... MISERABLE... _

She didn't even _CARE... _I wonder if anyone does _TRULY CARE. _I mean Duncan cheated on Courtney with Gwen... But I said that wouldn't happen to us. I stayed faithful, while she ran off to her latin lover...

I'm not even in a move to party... and that's huge. I look over at a beer can laying on the floor, I don't drink. I know it may sound surprising, but I just am happy because I had nothing to be sad about, I lived a happy life with my mother, father, and siblings. I never really worked in school but somehow barely made it through, then Total Drama Island happened... I met her, the girl I _THOUGHT _I was going to spend my life with... Bridgette...

I break down crying and fall to the floor, remembering our past.

Total Drama Island, where we first met, where DJ helped me ask her out, where we had our first kiss.

Total Drama Action, where we couldn't keep our lips off each other, where we got paid to be together, sure I got a bit taken away, but it worked out.

Total Drama World Tour, where things fell apart, where _HE _entered our lives, where Bridgette betrayed me the first time.

I thought she had returned to her normal self, when she sang that song to me. I felt _TOUCHED, LOVED, PROTECTED. _

Yet I didn't know she really had fallen for that son of a bitch! She had _LIED _to my face. She knew what she was doing and decided that she didn't even want to end it right there and then.

No... She waited, let me treat her like a princess while she ran off and made out and snuggled and ... I don't even want to think about it.

She decided to wait and end it right before the reunion... Did she do this on _PURPOSE? _

Did she wait until we were going to see our old friends to make my life a living _HELL. _

That I am not sure of, but all I can do is take a shower, clean up this mess, and just rest.

I get up slowly and walk towards the beer an and throw it into the recycle bin. She even got me to recycle, she showed me that humans really are digging themselves into a huge pit and one of these days the pit will get full. I vacuum the carpet and wash some of the windows, I turn around to see something I never wanted to see again.

_IT. _

What is _IT _you may ask... It's the brochure to Hawaii, the place she dreamed of going, I secretly got a job as a party planner and got enough money after 6 months to plan our trip... I was going to _PROPOSE _to her there...

I actually thought of doing it, spending the rest of my life with her, I'm only 18 and I thought of that... Only because I loved her so much.

I throw the brochure in the trash and walk to take a shower, I walk into the bathroom to see light blue walls, the beach designed little figurines of turtles holding my tooth brush, the towels with the sun on them, all of these things to remind me of... Her.

I run out of the bathroom and into my room... I don't feel like taking a shower... I just want to go to sleep... and forget about...

_HER. _

**Sooooo what'd you guys think? Again I know the authors note is probably longer then the story itself but I was just giving a trailer type thing to see if I want to use my time on this story.**

**So Review if you like it, even if you don't, review it to tell me what you want changed. (Don't expect because you want something changed it'll happen... DuncanXGwen Lovers...)**

**Until we meet again my lovely Readers.**


End file.
